


Revelation

by WitchyBee



Series: Esme Lavellan Oneshots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor's inner circle grapple with some difficult news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

Something weird’s going on, and not just with the elven servants, though they are still acting dodgy. Sera can feel it. She’s got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like after Verchiel.

All the Inquisitor’s closest friends and advisors gather in her fancy suite at the Winter Palace, but Esme hasn’t shown yet. Most of them haven’t seen her since she left to deal with the Qunari with Dorian, who’s staring morosely into his fourth glass of Orlesian vintage, Cole, who also isn’t here right now, and Rainier who’s sitting next to her looking distracted.

Sera isn’t worried about the Inquisitor. Nope. Because she always comes back. Always. Even though Esme’s hand did look really, really bad last time and–Not. Worried.

“I would like to assure everyone that the Inquisitor is safe,” Josephine addresses the group. “There were, however...complications with the Anchor. I would implore you all not to–”

“Venhedis! Just tell them already,” Dorian snaps. He finishes off his drink and sighs deeply. “I apologize, Josephine. Please continue.”

“Tell us what?” Cassandra demands. “where is the Inquisitor? Has she been wounded?”

“Technically, she’s been healed,” Rainier answers, his expression grim.

Sera decides she’s had enough. “Right, we’re done being secrety now. Tell us or it’s pranks.for you lot. Come on, out with it!”

Before anyone can say another word, the door opens and Esme walks in, heralding only shocked silence. Sera has known people with missing limbs; mostly beggars she’d pay for useful tips about a new city. It’s different when you knew someone before they lost part of their arm.

“Oh, my dear…” Vivienne breathes, soft and pitying.

“I wanted you all to be told first, but I suppose showing you works just as well,” Esme says. “The Anchor was killing me. Solas removed it. He couldn’t save my hand, but he did save my life.”

Dorian pours another glass of wine, but he offers this one to the Inquisitor who gratefully reaches out to accept it with a hand that’s no longer there before realizing her mistake. She takes a long sip.

“What I must tell you next isn’t going to be easy,” she continues. “I want you to remember that Solas saved my life. I want you to remember the countless times he saved all of your lives in combat. Remember every game of Diamondback and chess, the friendly debates, the deep respect he felt for each and every one of you, and the love he feels for me.“

She pauses to drink more wine. The uneasy feeling in Sera’s stomach has turned to cold dread.

“Above all, I want you to remember that Solas is our friend. He’s saved us many times, and now we are going to save him from himself.” Esme takes a deep breath, steeling her nerves. “The Qunari were wrong. Solas is not an agent of Fen'Harel… He is Fen'Harel.”

No one reacts for a long time. When it finally sinks in, Cassandra looks around for something she can break while Dorian quickly moves the good wine bottles out of her reach. (Later, Cassandra will reflect on the tragic love affair between their Dalish Inquisitor and the Dread Wolf, sighing to herself, “How romantic.”)

“Shit. Chuckles…? Shit,” Varric mutters. “I thought this was the epilogue, but it looks like I’m gonna have to write another book. I just hope Daisy thinks I’m lying.”

“Should’ve known there was something shifty about him,” Bull grumbles. "Must be losing my touch."

“I always did suspect our dear mysterious apostate had an ulterior motive,” Vivienne adds smugly.

“And you chose to keep that little suspicion to yourself, did you?” Rainier asks, glaring at the mage.

“Of course. We all joined this Inquisition for our own reasons, Thom darling. Solas was hardly the only one with secrets. And given dear Esmerelda’s affection toward him, I doubt my concerns would have been heeded regardless. Such a pity.”

Conversation stops abruptly as Sera bursts into a fit of laughter. By the time she regains control, her belly hurts and tears are streaming down her cheeks.

“What exactly is so funny?” Dorian wonders, annoyed. It’s weird; she thought he was a fun drunk.

“Just that, y'know, he’s Fenny!” Sera exclaims. How can they not see it? “The big baddie all the Dalish are scared of. An actual god–except not ‘cause turns they’re all arsehole magey nobs–but doesn’t matter. Point is, she snogged a friggin’ god! And I put lizards in his bedroll once!” She laughs again.

For the first time since this wretched day began, Esme Lavellan smiles. She'll be all right. Always is.


End file.
